Tea
by februairy
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kau meminum teh rasa apel?" ya, teh rasa apel memang menyegarkan dan manis. Manis seperti gadis itu. Read and Review? O.O


**Akagami no Shirayukihime © **Akizuki Sorata

**Plot © **Saya

**warnings: **OOC, **typo**.

**a/n: **Saya tiba-tiba suka aja sama komik ini. Fluffy banget romance nya—tapi terselip sedikit angst—dan yang nomor satu di hati saya adalah Ryu! Bocah shota nan imut! :D

Silakan membaca~ :D

* * *

Mata indah sang pangeran kedua Kerajaan Clarines menatap daun-daun yang berjatuhan di halaman istana. Ia menopang dagu, dan sesekali mengerlingkan matanya menatap langit. Hari yang indah seperti ini memang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di luar istana—paling tidak di halaman istana.

Tapi apa boleh buat, tugasnya sebagai pangeran sangatlah bertumpuk dan tidak ada habisnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup jendela ruang kerjanya tersebut. Berbalik badan, dan berniat untuk berkutat lagi dengan kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaan yang sangat membuat dirinya pusing kepala.

Ketika Zen sudah duduk di atas kursi, terdengar tiga ketukan lembut dari luar ruang kerja. Ia melirikkan matanya, menatap pintu kayu itu. Mungkin itu Mitsuhide dan Kigi. Ah, kedua pelayannya—yang sudah ia sanggap sahabat—itu memang terkadang suka datang di saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Tak tahukah mereka kalau dirinya sedang bekerja.

"Masuk saja," tukas Zen dingin sambil menggoreskan tinta pena yang berwarna hitam itu di atas kertas. Tangannya menulis-nulis dokumen pekerjaan miliknya dengan lancar. Zen mulai berpikir, mungkin kalau dia mengerjakan dengan senang hati akan cepat selesai. Tapi kemudian, dahinya mengernyit. "Oi, masuk saja."

Pintu pun dibuka, sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi disusul dengan seorang wanita berwajah datar dengan rambut platinum di belakangnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum seperti biasa pada Zen. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kedua pelayan paling setia; Mitsuhide dan Kigi. Walau banyak orang yang mengira Mitsuhide dan Kigi adalah sepasang suami-istri.

"Apa, jangan bilang kalian mau menggangguku?" Zen mengambil kertas berikutnya yang bertumpuk di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Kemudian, tangannya mulai menulis lagi dengan pena tinta hitam yang ia genggam. "Kalau kalian memang ada waktu untuk menjahiliku, lebih baik kalian latihan berpedang saja."

Mitsuhide tertawa kecil, "konyol sekali bila kami mengganggu pangeran kami," ia berjalan mendekati Zen, dan melihat hasil pekerjaan tuannya itu. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, berarti Zen sudah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kemudian, ia meletakan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja kerja Zen.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Zen?" tanya Mitsuhide asal, padahal ia sudah melihat dengan matanya sendiri—bahwa Zen _benar-benar _lelah. Yang bisa Zen lakukan dengan pertanyaan Mitsuhide hanyalah mendelik ke arah lelaki jangkung itu. Mitsuhide memundurkan langkahnya sambil mengulum senyum. Zen memang seram bila sedang marah.

"Ah, Zen. Bagaimana kalau minum teh sebentar! Teh itu membuat pikiranmu segar lho!" Usul Mitsuhide riang, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan Kigi. Zen memperhatikan kedua _teman_nya itu dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus kaget. _Tumben sekali Mitsuhide memberi saran yang lumayan wajar. _Kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapan Zen.

Zen menghela napas panjang dan menopang dagunya. "Boleh saja, teh yang hangat ya," balas Zen sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursinya dan mulai berputar-putar di atas kursinya itu. Tidak disangka pangeran yang berusia 19 tahun ini masih melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan.

Kigi yang sedari tadi diam saja, tidak mendapat peran. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "ada teh rasa apel. Kau mau, Zen?"

Pangeran bersurai platinum itu berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Rasa apel juga boleh, ah, kalau kau bilang rasa melon ada juga boleh. Nanas juga—"

"—Stop Zen, kau menghancurkan dialog terbaiknya." Selak Mitsuhide sambil tertawa. Pada akhirnya dua _penjaga _Zen itu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan kerja itu bersama-sama. Zen memandang mereka, dlihat dari sisi mana pun… Dua orang itu memang terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri.

Zen menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju ke kertas pekerjaannya. Tangannya bergerak lagi, menggoreskan dengan detil setiap huruf yang ditulis di atas kertas tersebut. Memang dia merasa sedikit bosan dalam ruangan ini, sendiri. Tapi ini kompensasi-nya karena dia sudah kabur ke luar istana kemarin siang.

**...**

**...**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Suara yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga Zen. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berlari ke arah jendela lalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Senyum mengembang di wajah sang pangeran saat itu juga. Ia melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang menangkap kertas-kertas yang beterbangan.

"Ryu, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali… Bagaimana kalau kau membaca kertas-kertas ramuan obat ini di dalam ruangan. Karena siang hari anginnya sangat kencang," ucap gadis berambut merah itu, dan ia mengambil kertas bergambar bagan ramuan yang terjatuh di atas tanah. Anak kecil berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut membantu gadis itu.

"Shirayuki!" mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, gadis itu menoleh ke atas. Ia ikut tersenyum begitu melihat sang pangeran sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia membalas lambaian tangan Zen sambil tersenyum—senyum yang sangat biasa ia tunjukan pada orang lain, tapi di mata Zen—

—Senyum Shirayuki adalah senyum yang sangat manis.

"Shirayuki, kau sedang apa?" tanya Zen dari kejauhan, masih melambaikan tangannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang bekerja?" balas Shirayuki sambil terkekeh dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia tangkap karena tertiup angin. Kemudian, ia menoleh lagi ke atas. Matanya terpancang lagi pada sosok Zen. Dan dengan lembut ia bertanya balik padanya; "Kau juga sedang bekerja, 'kan?"

Zen mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis manis itu. "Iya. Dan sekarang aku merasa jenuh karena terus-terusan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dan ia menghembuskan napas panjang lagi.

Shirayuki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan pangeran nakal tersebut. "Itu 'kan memang tugasmu, Zen. Kalau kau lakukan itu dengan perasaan senang, pasti kau tidak akan merasa lelah dan bosan, " ia memberikan kertas yang baru saja ia tangkap pada Ryu. "Seperti aku ini, aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan pekerjaanku sebagai apoteker. Aku malah menyukainya."

Zen membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar penyataan Shirayuki. Memang, selama ini dirinya selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu dengan kesal. Mau tidak mau, ia menjadi bosan dan mengamuk sendiri. Tapi, tiap kali ia merasa bosan dan jenuh… Ketika melihat sosok Shirayuki, seluruh kekesalannya hilang seketika.

"Nah, Zen. Aku harus pergi mencari tanaman herbal bersama Ryu. Aku permisi," Shirayuki tersenyum dan berjalan pergi bersama senior-nya yang masih muda itu. Tapi ketika ia berjalan beberapa langkah, langkah Shirayuki terhenti. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Zen lagi. "Mungkin kepenatanmu akan menghilang jika meminum teh rasa apel."

Pangeran kedua Clarines itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos Shirayuki. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menatap punggung gadis tersebut yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

** …**

** …**

Kigi mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja tuannya. "Zen, aku membawakan teh apel yang kau minta," ucapnya dingin, Mitsuhide pun membukakan pintu pada Kigi yang membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat beraroma apel. Wanita tangguh itu meletakan secangkir teh di hadapan Zen. "Cepat diminum."

Zen mengangkat cangkir teh itu dengan hati-hati. Ia meniup asap panas yang mengepul dari cairan berwarna cokelat kemerahan tersebut. Aroma apel merebak keluar ketika asap itu mengepul di depan wajahnya. _Harum sekali_. Dengan perlahan, Zen menyesap teh rasa apel yang masih panas tersebut.

_Manis dan menyegarkan._

Sang pangeran memejamkan matanya.

"Memang teh rasa apel yang paling enak bagiku."

**.end.**

* * *

**Vocaloid Chorus - Uninstall**

**a/n: **DOR! Akhirnya saya menyampah di fandom pinggiran ini. Huahahaha! :D  
Maaf bila di sini Zen dan Shirayuki nya terlalu OOC. *sembah sujud*

Akhir kata, review? OwO


End file.
